Crying Blood
"Crying Blood" by V V Brown is featured on Just Dance 2 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Summer Party and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is female. She has orange hair in a ponytail, a purple and orange baseball jacket, orange skirt, purple pants and white shoes. She looks like a high-school teenager. Her remake shows her in a slightly lighter hue and her face is no longer visible. Cryinbloodcoach.png|Original cryingblood_coach_1_big.png|Just Dance Now Background The background is relatively simple - it is simply a teal wall with patterns. There is also a Polaroid picture of a white limousine parked in front of a brightly lit diner. The picture also shows purple evening with multiple silhouettes of palm trees. At the top left corner of the picture, there is cursive writing which reads for my love. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves (8 in Just Dance Now) in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3 (1, 2, 5, & 6 in JDN): Put your hand near your lips as if to say "Oh". Gold Moves 2 and 4 (3, 4, 7, & 8 in JDN): Stretch your hands out and lift your right leg. cryingbloodgoldmove13.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 cryingbloodgoldmove24.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Appearances in Mashups Crying Blood ''appears in the following Mashups: *Jailhouse Rock'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Pump It'' *''Rock Lobster'' Trivia * The background reappears in Rock Lobster on Just Dance 4. * In the French trailerhttps://youtube.com/watch?v=bArGXwd7BRQ for Just Dance 2: Extra Songs from July 2011 shows this dancer dancing in front of You Can't Hurry Love's background. However, You Can't Hurry Love's pictograms still appear. * On the Wii and PS3 versions of Just Dance 3, despite not appearing in Take On Me's Mashup, the dancer appears on the menu card for that Mashup. * This dancer and ''Firework'' have been used in a lot of promotion for the ''Just Dance 2'' DLC's. * In a beta video, it shows that the routine was originally going to have 8 Gold Moves instead of 4. Also, the red line that shows the title of the song and its author displays just INVALID TEXT in both folders.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFAElw5EGK0 ** However, the Gold Moves are 8 in ''Just Dance Now''. * In Just Dance 2 and Just Dance: Summer Party, the lyrics are mistaken as "uncut just to need me," when it should say "unconditionally". ** In Just Dance Now, the lyrics read "uncut missed me lonely". * Along with some other routines, when this routine is viewed from the dash.justdancenow.com link, the Gold Move effect will not appear in the video that is shown. Gallery Cryingblood.jpg|Crying Blood Cryingblood-0.jpg|Crying Blood (Remake) File:Beta.jpg|"Crying Blood" coach in front of the "You Can't Hurry Love" background Crying Blood.png|Crying Blood (HQ) cryingbloodmenu.png cryingblood_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Pictos-sprite-3.png|Pictograms crying blood beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram cryingback.jpg|Background 456.png|Just Dance Unlimited/Just Dance Now Avatar 200456.png|Gold avatar 300456.png|Diamond avatar Crying blood ma.png|Appearance in Take On Me's Mashup Square coach_jd2es_cryingblood.png Videos V V Brown - Crying Blood Crying_Blood_-_V_V_Brown_Just_Dance_2_(DLC) Just Dance Now - Crying Blood 5* References Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLC's Category:2000s Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016